<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is What Clint Barton Looks Like Flirting by fairfireofficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387124">This Is What Clint Barton Looks Like Flirting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfireofficial/pseuds/fairfireofficial'>fairfireofficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Maximoff One Shots &amp; Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Clint Barton, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Texting, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairfireofficial/pseuds/fairfireofficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to win over Pietro using his best seduction techniques.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Maximoff One Shots &amp; Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is What Clint Barton Looks Like Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Pietro.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 3:23 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tú</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Literalmente, estoy a tu lado ¿por qué me envías un mensaje?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 3:25 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Es que ... tienes algo en tu trasero</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 3:26 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¿En realidad? ¿Qué?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 3:27 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi mirada, nena</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 3:29 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Quick Little Bastard se ha desconectado</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Si ser tan jodidamente sexy fuera un crimen, tendrías que pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 10:30 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tú</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Dios, Barton! ¡Deja de enviarme mensajes de texto tratando de coquetear!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 10:32 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca serás mía, mocoso</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Leer a las 10:34 p.m.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>El pequeño bastardo rápido te ha bloqueado</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Me vas a desbloquear pronto, chico</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Quick Little Bastard te ha desbloqueado</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Para tentaciones como tú, hay tantos pecadores como yo</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:25 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:27 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Admítelo, nena. Me extrañaste tanto</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:30 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tú</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>La verdad es que tus mensajes me hacen reír demasiado</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer 4:33 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que eso es progreso</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:34 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bueno ... me voy</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:36 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Dónde?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:38 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso no te importa</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:39 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Anciano</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Si lo hace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:40 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tú</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no lo hace</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Leer a las 4:43 p.m.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Quick Little Bastard se ha desconectado</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>